1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer processor, and is more particularly concerned with a coordinate rotation digital computer processor CORDIC processor, for vector rotations for solving problems of real-time processing, constructed with a carry-save architecture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A CORDIC processor is known from the publication of Helmut Halm, et al entitled "CORDIC-Prozessoren fuer die digitale Signalverarbeitung", published in the periodical "me", Vol. 3, No. 1, 1989, pp. 22-27.
The pipeline principle and hard-wired shift operations are thereby set forth as possibilities for increasing the data rate.